


i'll say it anyway

by johnwick



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Milkshakes, Speed Dating, flirty baeksoo hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwick/pseuds/johnwick
Summary: people come with warning labels, but kyungsoo finds it easy to look past baekhyun's.





	i'll say it anyway

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT B183
> 
> maybe i took too many liberties with this prompt kdkddk so i'm sorry if it's not exactly what you were expecting :< also big shoutout to the mods, the most wonderful people i've ever spoken to. big big big love and hugs!!! this fest is amazing and i loved writing for it c: 
> 
> thanks to j and s for validating me i love you guys!!!!!
> 
> hope everyone who reads this fic likes it c: lmk what you think!

baekhyun is charming. baekhyun is so charming and handsome and so totally his type that kyungsoo is considering going home with him tonight. who would have thought that he would actually meet someone he liked while speed dating, of all things.

 

kyungsoo has never even entertained the thought of speed dating before.

 

he signed up for it because it sounded like fun. well... _actually_ , he signed up because he was bored.

 

okay _, fine_.

 

he signed up because he had seen an advertisement of a speed dating site between episodes of 'the label is right', a stupid game show he only watches when he comes home from work and he's feeling sad and depressed and lonely. and he _was_ feeling sad and depressed and lonely that night. because every time he ever got close to anyone romantically, something would always drive a wedge between them. usually in the form of a glowing neon label.

 

and then kyungsoo would always end up alone.

 

so as charming and handsome as his current date is, there's a catch. there always is. what's baekhyun's deal anyway? what's his label? what should kyungsoo be wary of?

 

baekhyun smiles amicably at him. smiles at him like he knows something kyungsoo doesn't. kyungsoo eyes him suspiciously, taking a sip of his pinot noir. it tastes like shit. this restaurant has shit wine.

 

"so..." kyungsoo drawls, twirling the red in his glass. it makes him look and feel like a classy bitch. "what's your-"

 

"label?" there's a sly smirk on his face.

 

"i don't wanna know _that_ ," kyungsoo grimaces at how defensive it sounds.

 

baekhyun gives him a look that says, _yeah, sure you don't_. maybe baekhyun's label is that he's an annoying know-it-all. "i think i might already be able to tell what yours would be."

 

baekhyun gives a pointed look above kyungsoo's head, and he has to fight the urge to throw a napkin over the glowing sign. baekhyun is bluffing, baekhyun _has_ to be bluffing. no one who has ever been able to unlock his label has reacted this way. the surprised glance above kyungsoo's head is almost always followed up with a bout of hearty laughter. so there's no way baekhyun can see his yet.

 

besides, baekhyun's label hasn't appeared to him yet either.

 

kyungsoo's eyes drop down to his date's, and he finds that he just can't look away. staring at baekhyun is a bad idea; he's just so hypnotising. why does kyungsoo find him so hot? baekhyun is _so_ hot. sitting there in his snazzy little blazer with his hair brushed off to the side. kyungsoo feels a little light headed just by looking at him.

 

"i make sure my hair always looks good, with the amount of people staring at the top of it."

 

"what?" that breaks kyungsoo away from his thoughts. it takes him a second to process what he heard before he snorts in amusement, setting his glass down.

 

"is that why you went with such an outlandish colour?"

 

"what's wrong with silver?"

 

kyungsoo internally debates the appropriateness of telling someone he had just met that their hair colour makes them look like more of an angel than they already do. it is... probably best not to say all _that_ just yet.

 

"it makes you look like a ghost."

 

baekhyun bites back a laugh. kyungsoo hates it. he absolutely hates how well they're getting along right now, just ten minutes into their date. he hates how attractive baekhyun is and how it feels like baekhyun just pulls him in with his sweet smile and sparkly eyes.

 

a blinking light above baekhyun's head, like an actual _halo_ , draws kyungsoo's gaze upwards. kyungsoo almost knocks his wine glass over.

 

" _chatty as hell?_ "

 

the couple on the next table over turn to give kyungsoo a look. he's not supposed to say it out so loud. labels are supposed to be private things, especially when the person has chosen to pay for the discreet option, as they all have on these dates.

 

but he just couldn't help it. baekhyun's is just so... ridiculous? he's about to apologise for reacting the way he did when he notices the timid look on his date's face.

 

baekhyun bites his lip and plays with his fork. is he embarrassed? shy? it's so cute, kyungsoo almost coos out loud.

 

"i've been trying to hold in all night," baekhyun groans. the relief he senses from baekhyun is like a balloon letting out all the air inside it. "can you believe my friends actually _coached_ me for tonight? no, for real, i had to attend ' _teach baekhyun how to shut the fuck up_ ' classes. oh, sorry, i didn't mean to swear. oh my god, i'm talking a lot right now aren't i? jesus...”

 

kyungsoo feels the smile on his face get wider with every word.

 

" _petty when wronged,_  though." baekhyun laughs at him outright. this is the reaction kyungsoo had been expecting the whole night, baekhyun is just the first to show it. "i didn't want to say anything until you saw mine, but yours has been floating over your head in full view since the moment i sat down."

 

kyungsoo moves in his seat, a little self-conscious. "maybe you just left a really good impression on me."

 

"well i’m definitely glad to hear that." baekhyun pauses, lip bite and all. _he’s so cute?_ kyungsoo is about to _die_. “i was kind of nervous about approaching you.”

 

“why?”

 

a bell chimes, signalling the end of their fifteen minutes. baekhyun makes no move to get up.

 

"maybe if i keep sitting here the next guy'll just move around me and on to the next table," baekhyun muses. it isn't directed at kyungsoo, so maybe he hadn't meant to say it out loud. kyungsoo laughs anyway. he's feeling more and more relaxed around baekhyun. he _likes_ baekhyun.

 

kyungsoo pays no mind to the man sauntering over to their table.

 

"let's test it out."

 

it takes all but thirty seconds for kyungsoo's next date to call the event organiser over, a surly looking man with a glowing red ' _short fuse_ ' twirling over his round head. both he and the next date give baekhyun an unimpressed glare.

 

"what a snitch," baekhyun whispers, leaning over the table to brush a hand against kyungsoo's knuckles before getting up and walking over to the next table. kyungsoo smiles brightly at his retreating figure, even as the other greets his next date with a boyish grin.

 

"so, looks like you and pretty boy got along, huh?" the man's voice is gruff, almost grating on his ears. it's not a nice change from baekhyun's soothing voice. kyungsoo winces.

 

"i guess so," kyungsoo tries to relax into the next fifteen minutes, praying it'll pass by quicker.

 

"i can guarantee that i am more fun," the man winks. it's irritating, his entire presence at the end of their table is irritating.

 

"oh really."

 

"they don't call me big dick mick for nothing."

 

"what-" kyungsoo cuts himself off to muster the most annoyed groan he could. he no longer cares about any impression he leaves with this guy.

 

he is by far the worst date of the night and it’s barely even begun. it even beats the guy at the very beginning kyungsoo was genuinely having a good time with, only for his label to reveal that he's a ' _pathological liar_ '.

 

“oh come on,” the man (mick?) goads, “were you really trying to find true love _here_?”

 

he’s making fun of kyungsoo, he can tell by the subtle upturn in the man’s chin. kyungsoo shouldn’t take the bait but-

 

“how would that be any of your business?”

 

“i need to know who i’m getting in bed with, so to speak.”

 

kyungsoo rolls his eyes, turns his head slightly to the left. immediately, his scowl deepens at the sight of baekhyun seemingly having a good time with his date.

 

“so you really think we’re built for love?” the man scoffs. “you’re cute.”

 

“like i said, man, that’s none of your business.”

 

he leans his elbows on the table top. “what? you think you can meet someone and not immediately judge their entire life based on these?” he gestures upwards, vaguely in the direction of where his sign should be.

 

“sometimes the labels help. at least i won’t waste my time on assholes.”

 

the man smirks. “and yet you’re sitting here judging me without knowing anything about me. or my label.”

 

kyungsoo is getting seriously annoyed now. he didn’t come here with the preconception he would have the time of his life, or to actually meet someone he’d really like. he’s not naive, he’s aware of his luck, romance-wise. but now that he _has_ met someone he can see himself have some kind of future with, he’s getting very impatient with anything getting in his way.

 

“i don’t need to see your sign to know that you’re a total douche.”

 

“oh sweetheart.“ the man throws a sleazy wink his way. “well, i’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” 

 

his sordid smirk is drawn up even higher, and in that moment kyungsoo swears he’s never seen a more unattractive person in his life. what a let down from baekhyun.

 

kyungsoo gives him a sweet smile, the kind he knows makes him look innocent and unassuming. and by the look on his date’s face, it’s working quite well. what a total idiot. kyungsoo leans real close, in a way he hopes is just the littlest bit seductive, biting his lip slowly, before tipping his wine glass over the man’s lap.

 

“what the _fuck--_ ”

 

“oh my god, oh nooo, i’m soooo sorry,” kyungsoo says dryly. he adds under his breath, “shitty wine on a shitty dude.”

 

“you’re gonna pay for this,” the man spits out, standing up as two of the waiters rush over with extra napkins. he grabs them roughly, wiping his crotch as he stalks off to the bathroom area.

 

he and kyungsoo must have caused quite a commotion because everyone along the line of tables is looking over in his direction. mr ‘short fuse’ too, looks at him disapprovingly. whatever. kyungsoo paid to be here, he shouldn’t have to apologise for the ‘accidents’ that happen ‘accidentally’.

 

“i’m just soooo clumsy,” kyungsoo offers, tone flat and emotionless. someone laughs in the background, and he turns to see baekhyun shaking his head slowly.

 

a bell chimes, signalling the end of yet another fifteen minute round. baekhyun, still with a wide grin on his face, turns to say goodbye to his date, and something in kyungsoo screams in satisfaction at the fact that he wasn’t attempting to prolong his stay like he did with kyungsoo.

 

“i’m afraid that concludes tonight’s event,” short fuse announces, giving kyungsoo a look. kyungsoo’s next date, a short man dressed up in a colourful sweater vest with a name tag reading ‘hi, i’m junmyeon!’ stops beside his chair and lets out a breath of relief.

 

 _what a nerd_ , kyungsoo thinks. _who wears name tags to dinner? i probably dodged a bullet._

 

kyungsoo stretches as he gets up, sighing in satisfaction as a few of his joints pop. the clock on the wall in front of him reads 9:47pm. he hopes there’s still enough time to go out somewhere for a proper date with--

 

“hey, you.”

 

just the sight of _short fuse_ and _big dick mick_ standing side by side makes him groan. and worst of all, they’re blocking his way.

 

“we don’t tolerate that kind of behaviour. we have very strict policies you agreed to when you signed up, and you clearly didn’t adhere to them.” for someone with the label ‘short fuse’, the event organiser sounded pretty calm. maybe kyungsoo isn’t the first person to ‘accidentally’ spill his drink on someone at one of these things. “mr do, you are hereby blacklisted from any future shotgun cupid events.”

 

“okay.”

 

they leave when he doesn’t say anything else, and kyungsoo breathes easy. “better get your ass ready for 0 stars on yelp and google reviews,” he mutters under his breath.   

 

"did you seriously upend your wine on that guy?" someone laughs from behind him.

 

kyungsoo turns around, his mood instantly switching at the sight of baekhyun. he just shrugs in response, pointing coyly at the sign above his head. “he had it coming.”

 

“i don’t doubt it one bit.”

 

baekhyun has a really cute laugh. like, a _really_ cute laugh. it makes kyungsoo feel giddy, and light, almost like he’s floating, or like he’d inhaled too much helium. how can one person have such an effect on him? and so soon too…

 

“hey, baekhyun, right?” they both turn at the voice. a much taller man comes to a stop in front of baekhyun.

 

“yeah, chanyeol?”

 

the man nods enthusiastically, hair flopping. _someone’s an eager beaver_ , kyungsoo wanted to roll his eyes.

 

it takes a moment for kyungsoo to realise that chanyeol is the man who sat at the table beside his. the same man baekhyun moved on to after his fifteen minute date with kyungsoo. the same man baekhyun seemed to be having a good time with.

 

 _god if one more person comes between me and baekhyun, i am going to_ lose _it_ , kyungsoo thinks, eyes flitting between chanyeol’s over-eager chatting and baekhyun’s polite responsiveness. he isn’t sure if he’s reading baekhyun right, but the other does seem a little uneasy.

 

“so, i was thinking, maybe we could continue where we left off…?”

 

“oh,” baekhyun startles. he gives kyungsoo a small look. “i, um, uh-”

 

kyungsoo knows baekhyun isn’t going to say yes, with the way baekhyun looks between him and chanyeol. he huffs in satisfaction. but… on the other hand, it _is_ kind of fun watching him struggle to let chanyeol down. baekhyun gives him one final look that clearly says ‘please help me out man’, and kyungsoo finally steps in.

 

he slips his fingers between baekhyun’s, pulling him closer to his side, eyes never leaving chanyeol’s. “sorry, man. baekhyun and i already have plans.”

 

“oh.”

 

kyungsoo makes sure not to break eye contact with chanyeol until he’s fully disappeared through the door.

 

“took you long enough to intervene back then,” baekhyun mutters. kyungsoo only realises they’re still holding hands when baekhyun starts swinging them back and forth. “you really do live up to your label, huh?”

 

“mhmm. come on,” kyungsoo drags him to the door. “i feel like a milkshake.”

 

 

 

 

 

“hmmm.”

 

“what’s that humming for?”

 

kyungsoo leans back against the windshield. baekhyun, now changed out of his blazer and into a more comfortable looking tropical shirt, follows suit. he stares at baekhyun unabashedly. the lighting in the diner’s parking lot outlines baekhyun in a soft glow, and kyungsoo has never been happier that he suggested milkshakes.

 

“i don’t want to say it in words,” baekhyun says, a laugh clear in his voice. “it’s embarrassing.”

 

kyungsoo takes a generous sip of his drink and nudges him. “come on. you can tell me.”

 

“okay okay, fine.” baekhyun takes a deep breath and shrugs a big shrug, smile never leaving his face. “i thought back at the restaurant when you said ‘i feel like _a_ milkshake’ and then in the car when you said ‘i know this really cute retro diner’... oh my god. nevermind, i can’t say it. it’s stupid.”

 

kyungsoo pushes him lightly. “spit it out, baekhyun!”

 

“fine, fine,” baekhyun pouts. in a quieter voice, he continues. “i thought you were insinuating that we’d be _sharing_ a milkshake. with the whole sitting across from each other, sipping from our swirly straws aesthetic. you know, like in the movies.”

 

kyungsoo laughs. it’s so funny hearing baekhyun talk so much now, it’s like he speaks in one breath, like he has to let out everything in his mind or else he’d explode. it must’ve been hard to contain himself at the restaurant.

 

“we can still go and do all that.”

 

“well i’m full _now_.”

 

“shame,” kyungsoo smirks. baekhyun still has a small pout on his lips, and kyungsoo so wants to kiss it. “maybe next time.”

 

“next time,” baekhyun agrees, eyes twinkling.

 

the thing kyungsoo’s learned about baekhyun is that he really is chatty. the labels are never wrong, but it’s almost always attached with a negative connotation. baekhyun is chatty. so what? it’s not a bad thing, not at all. in fact - and not to be smitten already - kyungsoo thinks the two of them complement each other really well.

 

“have you ever met someone whose label changed?”

 

“yep,” kyungsoo answers quickly. “it’s not uncommon. people change, i guess. mine’s… always been the same, i think, but my grandma’s changed.”

 

“oh?”

 

“mhmm. she went from obsessive baker to aggressive knitter.”

 

baekhyun giggles, covering his pretty smile with the back of his hand. “please, that’s so adorable.” he re-adjusts himself on the car, turning to face kyungsoo and sit cross-legged. “mine changed once too. oh yeah, it changed for a day when i stole a cantaloupe from the market.”

 

“what,” kyungsoo coughs.

 

“mhmm. i had ‘terrible liar’ floating above my head for a whole day. no one even asked me about the cantaloupe i was carrying, but i just felt so guilty about stealing it that i kept talking about it to everyone i passed. i went back the next day to confess to the cashier.”

 

“how did that work out for you?”

 

kyungsoo sits up and offers to take baekhyun’s empty milkshake cup so he could set both of them aside. there’s a smile on his face the entire time. this whole thing just feels so natural.

 

“he didn’t care. just asked me to pay for it, which i did. i don’t even know why i stole that cantaloupe. my rebel phase, i guess.”

 

“you’re ridiculous.”

 

this is not the first date conversation he imagined, but definitely one he really likes.

 

sometimes it seems like baekhyun is putting in a conscious effort to stop himself from saying something. kyungsoo feels kind of bad. he really doesn’t mind hearing baekhyun talk. in fact, he would probably let baekhyun talk all day. he has some really strange opinions and interesting stories. so whenever baekhyun drags his gaze to look at the diner, or looks down at his hands, kyungsoo asks him a question. lets him know he’s allowed to talk as much as he wants.

 

“have you ever met someone who’s stayed completely anonymous?”

 

baekhyun’s whole face lights up, and something in kyungsoo’s chest pulls. “i went on a date with this guy once. he took me to this really fancy restaurant, insisted on paying for the whole thing. we had so much chemistry, like, no joke. i was ready to get on my knees for him.”

 

kyungsoo shakes his head in amusement. baekhyun is so animated when he speaks, full of hand gestures and facial expressions. it’s so endearing to watch.

 

“so he might have been a total charmer, like myself.” kyungsoo scoffs when baekhyun gestures at himself but lets him continue without interruption. “and you know, like i said, there was so much chemistry between us. so i kept wondering why his label never appeared to me. we got all the way to his house - his _big ass mansion_ \- and still, nothing. i kept thinking, maybe this was just one-sided, maybe he wasn’t vibing with me the way i was with him. but then, it hit me.”

 

baekhyun pauses for dramatic effect, and kyungsoo doesn’t even notice that he’s leaned in closer, curiosity piqued.

 

“super rich dude? huge house? no label?”

 

“serial killer,” kyungsoo supplies.

 

baekhyun looks startled by the interruption, then excited. “that is _exactly_ what i thought!”

 

“of course, it’s the only explanation.”

 

“right? warning labels are supposed to be like, tier-three personal baggage. if you gotta pay to hide yours completely...”

 

“definitely a serial killer,” kyungsoo finishes for him. “so how’d you get out of there?”

 

“that is a whole other story,” baekhyun grins cheekily. “might involve a lot of climbing out of windows and jumping over gates.”

 

“can’t wait to hear it.”

 

“maybe we could talk about it this weekend, over dinner?” baekhyun asks as he starts sliding down from the front of the car. kyungsoo remains seated on his spot, but turns so his legs swing over the side. he’s reluctant to move, he isn’t ready to call it a night. baekhyun walks around so he’s standing right in front of kyungsoo, so close he’s almost positioned between his legs.

 

“don’t think that i don’t realise the weekend is actually tomorrow,” kyungsoo glances at his watch, “technically today.”

 

baekhyun shrugs and places both hands on either side of kyungsoo’s thighs. he pats one of them appreciatively.

 

“did i mention you look absolutely bitchin’ in these jeans?”

 

kyungsoo’s face becomes warm, almost missing the way baekhyun looks up at his label and smiles.

 

“can i tell you something? i haven’t felt this much of a connection to someone on a first date,” baekhyun admits, suddenly shy. “i really hope you feel the same way too. i was kind of nervous approaching you because you just have this _aura_ , you know? i’m kind of surprised we get along so well, but i’m not going to question it because you look so cute right now and i really want to kiss you. and the milkshakes were really good, thank you for taking me here.”

 

“whoa, rewind.”

 

“what?” baekhyun grins. he’s _so_ playful. definitely a charmer.

 

kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but leans in a little closer. “what was that you said about wanting to kiss me?”

 

“i don’t recall saying anything about a kiss?” baekhyun pretends to think.

 

he really wants to punch him, or say ‘ _god_ , just kiss me’, but instead kyungsoo just shakes his head. “come on.”

 

baekhyun scrunches up his nose in the cutest goddamn smile kyungsoo has ever seen. without another word, he kisses him on the mouth, moving his lips so slowly like they’ve got all the time in the world. it makes kyungsoo shiver and burn all at the same time, because of course baekhyun would be a good kisser. he pulls him closer by his collar, opening up his mouth to deepen the kiss.

 

they break for air, and baekhyun looks so good with his slightly swollen lips that kyungsoo could really, really go for more. except baekhyun has his eyes on his label again.

 

“what? what are you looking at?”

baekhyun drops his eyes back down to kyungsoo’s again. he gives him another, smaller kiss, almost a peck, and smiles that boyish smile of his.

 

“nothing, nothing. come on, let me drive you home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> lolz baekhyun smiles bc for a second kyungsoo’s label temporarily switches from ‘petty when wronged’ to ‘blushes too easily’. baekhyun can’t keep his mouth shut so he ends up telling kyungsoo on the drive home


End file.
